A dama de Deus
by Hina's
Summary: Uma lenda divina surge como um sopro de esperança. Um pirata sem crenças em busca de um tesouro encontra o que um homem pode encontrar de mais valioso: AMOR! 1x2 Yaoi... au
1. Chapter 1

**A dama de Deus

* * *

**

Drama - AU  
1x2

* * *

**Prólogo**

Dos antigos pergaminhos vinha uma profecia. Baseada nos mitos e nas crenças pagãs de uma região constava das escrituras que surgiria uma Deusa, que ninguém sabia ao certo de onde provinha, quem ao certo era ou mesmo o que queria, porem rezava a profecia que ela tinha o poder maior do mundo.

Numa região mágica, a lenda havia se espalhado como sendo um recurso único contra a maldade e opressão. A Ilha de Herbel era a morada da profecia. Era uma região pouco conhecida, sem registros, sem fama.

A lenda da mulher divina havia se espalhado e nessa época nascera uma criança que era guardada como sendo a própria reencarnação da deusa. Porém, os inimigos os haviam descoberto. O local tão bem guardado fora violado.

-Eles chegaram!

-Temos que retirar a criança daqui!

-Entraram no palácio!

As vozes dos conselheiros se uniram em um coro confuso. Os inimigos estavam dentro do palácio e se dirigindo para perto da criança que eles tinham como divina.

-Lea. Faremos um escudo e você foge levando o bebê. – Um dos sacerdotes informou.

-Mas... A criança precisa dos ensinamentos sagrados que só conselho conhece. – A mulher chamada de Lea os olhou. Não podia simplesmente retirar a criança dali.

-Fuja e dê sua vida para salvar a criança divina. – Um dos conselheiros pediu.

A fortaleza estava sendo invadida. Os portões tombados e os jardins ardidos em chamas. Faltava muito pouco para o fim daquela ilha e o fim da profecia.

Lea saiu correndo indo na direção da saleta real, ali havia o embrulho que continha a criança mais sagrada do mundo para aquela seita. Lea era a sacerdotisa da coragem, uma mulher jovem que havia dedicado sua vida aos ensinamentos de suas crenças, porém que nunca tivera como incumbência a guarda da criança divina, mas não havia escolhas. Assim ela embalou o neném em seus braços e correu atravessando os corredores ganhando o relento da tarde quase noite. O palácio estava tomado pelo exército inimigo.

Lea correu atravessando o fogo, as lanças, os inimigos, etc. Sua magia secreta afastava do seu caminho quem ousava a impedir.

Uma vez alcançando o porto da ilha ela olhou para trás, o palacete ardia em chamas altas, ali era o fim das escrituras sagradas, de sua crença... Seus amigos, seus mestres, todos haviam sacrificado suas vidas para que ela pudesse fugir com a criança e lhe salvar a vida da morte certa. Parada no porto voltou a olhar o mar, imenso, infinito e misterioso. Seus olhos de âmbar piscaram e seus cabelos lisos numa tonalidade azul clara moveram-se ao vento. Tinha que fugir.

-Escaparemos. – Ela sorriu ao bebê assustado em seus braços.

-Não se eu puder impedir. – Uma voz feminina surgiu atrás dela. –Você pode ser a sacerdotisa Lea, a mais corajosa mulher, mais eu Sou a imperatriz Relena, sou a enviada de Deus, a única e verdadeira deusa que se deve ser reconhecida. A criança em seus braços é uma fraude. – Relena era uma mulher ambiciosa. Vencia pela força do medo, mantinha sob seus domínios centenas de pequenas civilizações. A mulher mais poderosa de toda a região.

Mas o suposto nascimento da criança divina a ameaçava, rezava a lenda que essa criança tinha o poder para atrair todos ao seu redor e Relena se viu ameaçada, por isso ela mesma havia se auto-intitulado como a imperatriz Relena: _A dama de Deus. _

-Ninguém pode me derrotar dentro da ilha, Relena, nem mesmo você. – Lea falou.

-Tola. Meus poderes são conferidos diretamente de Deus. – Ela sorriu. Erguendo seu cetro, olhou profundamente para a mulher. –Que Deus me confira o poder novamente para devastar meus inimigos. – Ela falou baixo como numa reza sagrada. – Cetro Divino! – Gritou.

Lea era de fato uma mulher muito forte, considerada por muitos, invencível. Mas a mulher que a atacara era Relena, uma que era apontada como o braço de Deus na Terra. Aquele poder vindo do cetro da quase deusa fechou o tempo em uma luz violenta. Lea usou toda sua magia para defender a criança do golpe, por fim usara seu próprio corpo. Num esforço último e talvez desesperado ela se lançou ao mar.

-Maldição. – Relena apertou o cetro entre os dedos finos. – Sabia que ela se mataria por causa dessa maldita criança. –Soldados. Cacem-nas. Se sobreviverem as quero mortas. –Foi a ordem de Relena.

**(---)**

Em Herbel o céu escurecera enquanto a fumaça se dissipava no ar. Era o fim. A mulher chamada Relena olhava satisfeita para o que um dia foi o palacete de Herbel, o que um dia fora uma pedra em seu sapato. Ela agora era sem dúvidas a mais forte mulher daquela região.

-Agora eu sou realmente a Dama de Deus. – Ela sorriu para si.

**(---)**

Embora as buscas nas margens dos rios e praias, nada foi encontrado, era como se Lea e o bebê tivessem evaporado.

Relena procurara, porém ninguém sobreviveria ao golpe de seu cetro.

Porém em um lugar longe da ilha emergia finalmente a sacerdotisa Lea. Seu resquício de poder protegera a criança debaixo da água por quase dois dias, dias que ela nadara como uma sereia incansável, levando sua preciosidade para fora dos territórios de Relena. A nado chegara ao arquipélago de Azer. Em uma das ilhotas havia milhares de formações rochosas. Ali era a morada de um homem, um sábio. Era a única chance.

Ela estava ferida, e usando suas últimas forças, tinha que encontrar aquele homem. Porem ele já a esperava.

-Eis que veio a mim Lea, a leoa da coragem. – Ele falou em respeito. –Chegou o fim da sua missão, leoa.

A moça entendia que era seu fim. Sorrindo entregou a criança aos braços do homem. –Nunca foi assim. Ele tinha que ser criado na ilha tinha que absorver nossos ensinamentos, uma vez que um mínimo erro pode tornar uma dádiva em uma tragédia.

-Ele estará seguro. Comigo aprenderá a manipular a magia. Relena jamais desconfiará de um mísero mago. No mais Relena busca uma mulher... Nós temos um garoto.– Ele sorriu.

-Que a sorte os leve para a vitória. – Como um encanto Lea sumiu.

-Ficará a natureza feliz de receber tal energia. – Ele comentou se referindo a áurea de Lea que se anexava à natureza.

Olhando para o bebê em seus braços não sentia uma mínima áurea vinda dele. Duvidava se era mesmo a criança divina. E sendo nascera no corpo de um homem... Quando a deusa era feminina e sempre vinha na presença feminina. Porem não lhe cabia questionar, apenas teria que cuidar daquele menino tão importante à continuidade de sua crença.

**

* * *

_As origens dos nomes e seus significados..._**

**Léa **– Anglo-saxão – Leoa – Escolhido esse nome em referencia a mulher corajosa. Foi modificado para Lea na fic.

**Azer** –Hebraico –Auxílio – O mago auxilia quando mais é preciso.

* * *

_**Continua**_

_**Beijos da  
Hina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A dama de Deus  
**  
1x2

**

* * *

**

**I. Onde os mares levarem**

**

* * *

**

**16 anos depois**

Naquela manhã seria quase impossível a prática da navegação, o mar estava revolto, os ventos ariscos e uma névoa tornava a visibilidade zero, porém a embarcação que se movia era simplesmente A_ cabeça do caveira_, o mais temido navio pirata da atualidade. Grandioso e assustador, cortava os mares, sem rumo certo.

-Capitão, seria melhor atracarmos em alguma ilha. – Um dos marujos falou assustado a seu capitão quando uma onda violenta lambeu a proa do navio.

-Hn. – Foi a resposta do capitão.

Ele estava de costas olhando o mar, hipnotizado. Era como se aquele homem e os oceanos tivessem alguma ligação fantástica. O vento soprava balançando os cabelos marrons daquele homem de corpo forte e pele morena. Ele se voltou para seu marujo, seus olhos eram azuis de uma tonalidade estranha.

-Capitão?

-Acaso acha que o Caveira pára por causa de uma temperança do mar? – Ele falou frio com um sorriso mínimo no canto de seus lábios.

-É, nunca vimos o Caveira parar. – Um marujo de aparência chinesa se aproximou. Ele era Chang Wufei, o braço-direito do capitão Heero Yui.

-O cabeça de Caveira aterroriza os mares, cortando as torrentes, atravessando os mundos. Onde houver mar o Caveira vai. – Heero falou poético.

-Vamos seguir a rota. – Wufei falou para os marujos, dando a entender que nenhuma opinião seria aceita. – Quem não quiser pode se lançar aos tubarões. – Ele falou saindo.

Heero ficou rindo. O jeito do companheiro era tão frio quanto o seu.

-Ouviram Wufei. – Yui falou indo atrás do amigo.

-Esses marujos borras-bota. – Wufei falou quando Heero entrou na cabine central.

-Tenha paciência. Esses podres diabos... – Yui falou. – Chang, nem todos os homens amam o mar. – Heero completou. –A fantasia de poder que existe em torno do Caveira, a forma ameaçadora que ele cruza o mar como um gigante marinho se movendo veloz, engolindo as cidades... Nem todos amam essa sensação de liberdade.

-Eu sei. – Wufei ficou quieto por um tempo. – Bem, Yui. Aqui está a vila de Alpargas. Vamos comprar uns escravos e roubar uns bancos.

-O trivial. E quanto ao tesouro? O mapa que roubamos daquela mulher idiota? – Heero se debruçou sobre a mesa encarando os olhos negros do amigo.

-Ninguém sabe ler aqueles garranchos. Aquela vaca tem seus truques. – Chang falou tentando persuadir Heero. Eles tinham que esquecer aquelas bobagens de caça ao tesouro.

-Eu quero achar aquele tesouro. – Heero comentou. – Nem que eu tenha que cortar a garganta daquela cadela real eu porei minhas mãos nesse tesouro. – Yui socou a mesa.

-A vaca divina jamais vai deixar. Ou se esquece que somos caçados? Seu lindo rostinho está estampado em todos os postes, meu caro.

-Está ficando difícil circular por ai. – Yui concordou.

-O fato é o seguinte. Você roubou Relena, atacou as bases dela. Está com um mapa de um tesouro que pertence a ela, o que quer mais?

-Acabar com ela. – Heero sorriu.

-Vai dar uma de salvador do mundo? Vai querer mover a tirania de Relena e salvar os pobres coitados? – Wufei ironizou. – Caia na real, Yui. Isso não combina com você. – Ele concluiu duro.

-Não vou me envolver em nada, apenas quero o tesouro. – Heero era um pirata nato. Amava os mares e as aventuras.

-Senhores. O porto de Alpargas está a este bordo. Chegaremos em pouco tempo. – Um jovem anunciou chegando à porta da cabine.

-Vamos nos preparar. – Yui aconselhou.

-Heero. – Wufei o chamou antes que ele deixasse a cabine. – Esqueça essa tolice de tesouros. Os tempos são outros, agora os piratas roubam bancos e saqueiam cidades. Isso dá muito lucro.

-Eu sou um pirata, Chang. Em qualquer tempo sou um pirata. – Yui anunciou o deixando sozinho.

**

* * *

**

A chegada da Cabeça de Caveira era sempre tida como uma ameaça, o imenso navio de inúmeras velas tinha um ar de navio fantasma. Heero Yui foi o primeiro a descer em terra firme.

-Separem-se. Nos encontramos no Caveiraem uma hora. – Ele comandou seus tripulantes. Ele odiava terra firme, porem tinha que fazer estoque de alimentos e comprar alguns escravos.

Chang Wufei e os demais tripulantes andaram pelo porto. Por onde iam os populares saiam da frente, lhes dando passagem. Aquele grupo de piratas era temido m cada canto daquelas ilhas.

Heero seguiu por outro lado, ia sozinho, assim chamaria pouca atenção.

Finalmente chegara ao local do leilão de escravos. Havia tantos dispostos para venda. Eram como animais sendo ofertados.

-O que busca? – Um dos mercadores cruzou o caminho do jovem capitão o olhando de forma impressionada. – Diga-me o que um jovem tão belo deseja e será seu. –O homem completou.

-Quero alguém muito inteligente, educado... De boa aparência também. Tá... Se tiver uma bunda durinha vai ser melhor... –Heero falou sempre com sua inexpressiva aparência.

-Além de lindo é esperto também. – Aquele mercador estreitou os olhos. Faria bons negócios naquele dia. – Uma mulher. Uma mulher da ilha de Herbel. Uma ilhota extinta.

-Herbel? – Heero o olhou desconfiado. Aquela ilha havia sido exterminada por Relena.

-Ess menina conseguiu fugir de lá. Domina magia, e conhecimentos antigos. Ela pode servir. – O homem estava sempre sorrindo.

-Será essa. – Yui concordou indicando que a moça já era sua.

Assim veio a moça. Era bonita apesar dos maus tratos. Os olhos castanhos eram grandes e vivos, os lábios carnudos, os cabelos mesmo em tratos grosseiros mantinham algum brilho de vida. Ela lhe sorriu.

Logo foi negociada. Com algumas moedas as pesadas correntes que a prendiam a em um mastro estava nas mãos de Heero Yui, agora essa moça lhe pertencia.

-Foi um prazer fazer negócio... E quando quiser voltar, minhas portas estarão abertas... Minhas pernas também. – O homem sorriu a Heero de forma alucinada se afastando.

Yui nada falou. Havia alguma coisa de estranha com aquele mercador. Assim que Yui sumiu no meio da multidão o mercador removeu seu capuz sorrindo de forma vitoriosa.

-Conseguiu vendar a moça ao pirata? – Uma mulher alta se aproximou dele.

-Claro, ainda vou ficar com as moedas. – O mercador anunciou.

-E ele não desconfiou de nada? Você me parece muito afoito para representar um papel de mercador. – A moça comentou enquanto andavam entre os populares.

-Bobagem, meu charme o convenceu. Como a Imperatriz queria, nossa informante estará dentro do Caveira em pouco tempo. Heero Yui não perde por esperar. – Ele sorriu.

**

* * *

**

Heero seguiu pela feira. Havia de tudo ali. Tudo parecia estar à venda naquele lugar, havia pessoas de todas as partes e regiões do mundo. Mas havia uma pessoa que Yui jamais esperou ver ali. Relena, a Dama de Deus. Essa maldita mulher estava em todos os lugares.

-Eu quero esse escravo. – Ela falou altiva pedindo uma mercadoria ao um mercador local.

-É seu, sua imperatriz. – O homem solícito atendeu.

-Dobro a oferta. – Yui surgiu, estava disposto a afrontar aquela mulher.

-Senhorita? Ele... – O homem olhou para Relena esperando que ela desse o dobro.

-Heero Yui. O pirata dos mares revoltos. – Ela o olhou com raiva. Peguem-no! – Gritou. A seguir sua ordem vários soldados correram contra Yui. Era tolice aquela luta corporal. Yui sacou sua espada, estava iniciada a luta. Ágil, Yui era imbatível no manejo de uma espada. Ele correu sobre um toldo chutando todos que o tentavam impedir. Nessas alturas já havia se esquecido da escrava que havia comprado, para ele havia agora uma boa aventura.

Wufei estava próximo verificando o movimento de uma casa de moedas quando ouviu a confusão. Não foi difícil ligar o caos na vila a seu capitão. Assim ele saiu em no auxílio de Heero sacando sua espada também. Aquela dupla era mesmo imbatível. Chang cortou o vento com sua técnica apurada.

_- Lâmina de corte!_ – Ele anunciou quando sua lâmina se moveu contra o ar atacando com rajadas poderosas. – _Espiral cortante_! – Ele anunciou com um movimento brusco girando rapidamente como uma hélice afiada cortando tudo que havia em sua frente. As pessoas assustadas se encolhiam tentando a custo sair da linha de atuação da lâmina.

-Estamos encurralados. – Wufei avisou a Yui quando eles pararam de costas um para o outro.

-Não. Ainda não. – Yui sorriu. – Cobertura! – Pediu correndo para longe do chinês.

-Ele é louco_. Furação trovejante_! – Era uma técnica que atacava em diversas posições fazendo o adversário recuar na esperança de se defender, uma vez que não tinha com prever de onde viria o ataque. Assim Yui ganhou tempo para pular sobre algumas cestas de frutas. Correndo veloz sobre algumas sacadas finalmente se jogando contra uma grossa cortina a cortando no processo.

-Ele é louco. – Wufei desabafou quando viu o capitão voar pelos céus agarrado a uma cortina. – Marujos! De volta ao Caveira! – Gritou para os demais marujos quando finalmente se aproximava do chão.

-Peguem-nos! – Relena anunciou.

-Cale-se! – Yui acabava de aterrissar atrás da mulher. Usando sua espada num golpe contra ela, porém Relena ainda era a mulher chamada de A Dama de Deus. Rápida ela usou as corrente que prendiam seu mais novo escravo para se defender, o libertando nesse processo.

-Malditos! – Ela gemeu caindo com o golpe.

-Vamos! – Yui comandou a fuga derrubando tudo que via pela frente. – Você vem comigo. – Ele falou puxando o escravo liberto pela mão. Estavam próximos do porto.

Relena teve mais um desprazer. Heero era um pirata e alguém muito habilidoso. Sua técnica com a espada e sua forma arrojada de luta era ímpar, seu navio tinha um poderio de fogo que fazia dele o rei dos mares. A dama de Deus nada podia contra ele no mar, assim amargou ver o Caveira deixar a praia. Estava humilhada publicamente e não poderia fazer nada, afinal não podia pedir reforços da marinha aliada para vencer um maldito pirata. Seria o fim de sua reputação.

-Eu ainda acabo com você, Heero Yui. – Ela gemeu amarga ao chão.

**

* * *

**

Embarcado no Caveira Heero se deixou largar em sua cabine. Estava ferido, mas satisfeito. Quase que de forma histérica ele passou a gargalhar. Adorava provocar aquela mulher.

-Heero! Ainda está rindo? Quase nos matou! Tente agir como um capitão! – Wufei praticamente invadiu a cabine. –Que deu na sua cabeça? – O chinês estava furioso.

-Relaxe, chinês. – Yui o olhou. – Foi bárbaro. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem... – Ele falou cínico.

-Um dia você mata agente. – Chang falou desistindo.

-Ainda consegui dois escravos maravilhosos. A moça está acomodada? – Yui sorriu.

-Está. Agora só não entendo porque ela não fugiu. Qualquer escravo teria aproveitado a confusão para fugir... – O chinês estava desconfiado. Aquela escrava tivera a chance de fugir, porém permanecera parada esperando a fuga de Yui para vir junto com ele.

-Você se preocupa demais. Vai que ficou tão impressionada de ser minha escrava que resolveu ficar. Deve ser uma honra para ela. – Yui sorriu despreocupado.

-Seu orgulho ainda vai te matar. – Chang comentou.

-Você gostou dela... Vamos, Chang. Você precisa se aliviar de vez em quando – Yui falou olhando diretamente para o escravo que havia liberado das mãos de Relena. O rapaz era bem jovem, seus olhos era enormes e de um azul claro muito brilhante, o rosto angelical fazia par com aquela pele clara e delicada, os lábios avermelhados, e os cabelos curtos e loiros, era um rapaz muito bonito.

-Você só pensa nisso. Eu não sou como você, Yui. – Wufei saiu da cabine vendo que o clima ia esquentar ali dentro.

-Wufei não sabe como se divertir. – Heero olhou para o jovem. – Vem aqui. – Chamou simulando sensualidade.

O rapaz o atendeu se aproximando.

-Tão bonito. Como se chama? – Heero falou removendo a blusa do rapaz. Não tinham tempo a perder.

-Quatre. – Ele respondeu antes de ter seus lábios capturados pelos de Yui para um beijo de língua. O jovem aceitou prontamente o calor daquele homem carinhoso.

Eles seguiram ainda se beijando até a cama onde se deixaram cair ainda naquele beijo quente.

* * *

Na cabine do capitão o Sol começou a entrar. A noite havia caído com Heero e Quatre transando entregues ao prazer. Agora amanhecia com os dois na cama ainda adormecidos. 

O jovem loiro foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele se moveu na cama sentindo o corpo quente de Yui ao seu lado, a noite fora perfeita. Ele acariciou as costas musculosas do rapaz moreno.

Levantando-se Quatre se esticou. Estava nu caminhando na cabine de Yui. Sobre a mesa algo lhe chamou a atenção. Era um estranho mapa. Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e ele se debruçou cobre o mapa.

Heero acabara de acordar, ao procurar o parceiro ao seu lado viu que a cama estava vazia. Quatre estava debruçado sobre sua mesa, lendo o mapa. Yui se levantou rápido o puxando pelo braço, aquilo era seu tesouro.

Por um tempo eles se olharam, estavam nus.

-Quer achar o tesouro das profecias? – Quatre perguntou.

-O que sabe sobre isso? – Yui rebateu. Como um escravo saberia disso?

-Um pouco. Mas nunca achei que alguém como você se interessaria por esse tesouro. Dizem que foi tão bem escondido... Está sob os seios de uma mulher. Essa mulher guarda o tesouro.

-Se eu conseguir decifrar o mapa mato essa vadia e pego o tesouro. – Yui comentou com simplicidade.

-Não! – Quatre o repreendeu. –Nunca mais fale assim dela. – Ele aconselhou.

-Qual o problema? – Yui não entendia.

-Capitão. Esse é o mapa que guarda o tesouro divino de uma mulher que é a própria presença de Deus, segundo crenças antigas. Dizem que seu rosto é como o dos anjos, sua voz é a das ninfas, seu corpo parece esculpido a mãos artísticas, seu sorriso ofusca o Sol...

-Que diabo está falando? – Heero o largou confuso.

-Da Deusa. – Quatre se sentou. –Vou lhe explicar o pouco que sei. Mas antes... Dá pra arrumar uma roupa?

Devidamente vestido Quatre se sentou na cama de Heero o olhando profundamente. O loiro não fazia idéia de como o mapa havia indo parar nas mais de Yui, porem ele devia ser o homem que cumpriria a profecia.

-Não importa saber sobre mim, Capitão. – Quatre falou ao ver que Yui não removia a vista de si. –O que importa é explicar sobre o tesouro. – Há muito tempo esteve na terra uma mulher iluminada. Por onde passava ela tinha força de curar ou destruir, seus poderes eram ilimitados e foram associados aos deuses pelo povo pagão de Herbel, local onde a mulher surgira. Ninguém sabe de onde veio, nem como s foi.

-Continue.

-O fato é que anos depois nascera naquela ilha uma mulher com poderes semelhantes. Essas mulheres passaram a vir a terra periodicamente, sempre que havia alguma grande ameaça nascia uma mulher especial que era treinada para ser a deusa e lutar contra um suposto mal.

-Então.

-Ela veio atualmente, porem Relena descobriu e liderou seu exército para destruiu Herbel e a Deusa. Relena quer todo o poder para si.

-Eu sei disso. Essa mulher é muito ambiciosa. Mas o que houve afinal com essa mulher?

-Na época. Há dezesseis anos atrás, era só um bebê. Uma sacerdotisa conseguiu salvá-la, porem parece que ela cresceu perdida das culturas Herbelianas. Mas Relena tem esse mapa, seria o local onde está à deusa e Relena quer terminar o que começou.

-História interessante, mas nesse caso eu acho melhor negociar esse mapa com Relena, posso conseguir algum trocado com isso. Meu caro, eu sou um pirata. Não quero saber de histórias de deuses e poderes, eu quero apenas tesouros... Apenas isso. – Heero falou frustrado. Achava que aquele mapa levava a algum baú cheio de moedas de ouro e não a uma deusa pagã.

-Está errado. A Deusa guarda o maior tesouro de todos os tempos. Relíquias pagãs que não se perderam com a destruição da ilha. – Quatre falou entusiasmado. – O homem que conseguir achá-lo, será sem dúvida o mais rico de todos e será lembrado como o mais corajoso também, uma vez que muito já perderam suas vidas atrás desse achado. – O loiro sorriu, sabia o efeito que aquilo teria sobre Heero Yui.

-Oh... – Heero assobiou. –Sendo assim parece mais interessante. –Agora vai me contar como sabe tantas coisas e como posso ter alguma pista de como chegar ao tesouro. – Ele sorriu.

Quatre apenas lhe sorriu de forma intrigante, mas nada falou.

-Vou pedir que Wufei de uma olhada nesse mapa e depois vamos mudar nossa rota. Um tesouro me espera! – Yui quase gritou estando muito excitado com aquela possibilidade de diversão.

* * *

Olá, de novo... -- 

Amizades, valeu as lembranças... Valeu ai pelos comentários doces... Obrigada...

Beijos,  
Hina


	3. Chapter 3

**A dama de Deus**

**

* * *

**

1x2

**

* * *

**

**II. As pétalas da Camélia**

As ilhas cercadas apenas de águas era um perfeito cenário para a prática da magia, assim pensava o habitante daquela ilha em particular.

-Sempre que o vento sopra no norte o tempo vai virar. – Um homem com voz grave falou. Ele vestia uma túnica negra com um capuz que lhe ocultava a face.

Estava a olhar para o céu sobre as pedras na praia. – O vento sopra... – ele comentou caminhando agora pela areia de forma lenta e despreocupada.

O cenário sempre calmo daquela exótica praia era silencioso, apenas o barulho vigoroso do mar quebrando contra as pedras e ao distante os pássaros.

Quando aquele homem alcançou o palácio de pedras no qual morava já era noite feita. Ele entrou em silêncio chegando até a cozinha do castelo. O forno estava aquecido.

-O senhor demorou hoje. – Foi a saudação do jovem que estava a preparar a comida.

-Está soprando para o norte. – Ele comentou.

-Entendo. Mas eu não senti nada de diferente. Acho que está tudo bem... – O garoto comentou sem dar muita importância.

Azer era o nome daquele velho encapuzado. Ele nada falou apenas se deixou sentar numa das cadeiras rústicas observando o menino a sua frente. Era belíssimo. Azer costuma chamá-lo de balsamo de beleza, não era exagero. O rapaz tinha um cabelo longo numa tonalidade marrom-dourada, que se conservava sempre em uma trança, o corpo escultural em curvas suaves, a pele clara e cremosa e olhos grandes expressivos de uma cor violeta berrante enterrado num rosto meigo e em formato de coração.

-O que foi? – O rapaz embora estivesse de costas podia sentir os olhos amendoados do mago mais velho lhe filmando. Ele sorriu ao homem piscando os olhos grandes e meigos numa cor incomum de violeta vivo.

Azer não respondeu. Apenas continuou a olhar como aquele menino havia se tornado lindo. Uma beleza andrógena e delicada, uma raridade.

-Nada Duo. – Finalmente falou. Pensava consigo se toda aquela beleza andrógena não seria mesmo a mais pura manifestação do poder da suposta deusa que Duo trazia dentro de si, mas a verdade era que ele não tinha certeza disso, afinal todos os poderes que o rapaz desenvolvera até hoje eram puramente os ensinamentos de magia que havia tido até hoje. Mas se uma crença inteira havia se arriscado por aquela criança, só podia mesmo ser a deusa, e quando menos esperasse a energia ia se liberar. Assim Azer supunha.

-Já ponho a mesa. – Duo avisou.

-Não tenho fome. – Azer falou frio. Ele sempre usava aquela máscara de frieza para desviar assuntos, ou mesmo silenciar as preocupações de Duo.

-Nada disso. O senhor tem andando muito preocupado ultimamente. Eu notei. Alimenta-se mal, às vezes não dorme... E o senhor não pode abusar, já anda bem debilitado... – Duo que falava docemente enquanto aprontava a comida foi cortado com um rompante de agressividade de seu mestre.

-Chega disso! Quando você vai começar a se comportar como um mago de verdade? – Azer gritou socando a mesa. Seus olhos amendoados estavam arregalados. –Eu não te treinei para você ser uma dona de casa, ou mesmo minha esposa! Eu treinei um mago, treinei um deus! – Ele falou cansado.

Durante anos havia esperado pacientemente que Duo manifestasse alguma força, mas nada havia acontecido. Estava farto.

-Mestre. – Duo olhou magoado. –Eu sei que nunca fui um mago de verdade... Eu não sou daqui. Não tenho o talento nato. – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Ao invés do Quatre ter ido a busca de ajuda devia ter sido eu. Ele devia ter ficado com o senhor, ao menos ele lhe dá algum orgulho. – o menino comentou triste se referindo ao outro pupilo do mestre que havia partido para cumprir uma missão incumbida pelo próprio Azer.

-Duo... Eu... – Azer notara o quanto fora cruel com seu jovem pupilo. Era bem difícil para Duo ter sido _forçado_ a ser algo que não era: um mago.

-Eu vou deixar a comida aqui para o caso do senhor ter fome durante a noite. – Duo comentou saindo triste da cozinha.

-Duo. Espera... Eu não quis... – Azer viu quando a porta bateu atrás de si. – Ótimo, agora consegui magoá-lo. – se condenou.

Duo saiu pela noite. Ele se punia sempre sobre o fato de não ser um mago poderoso, na verdade as únicas coisas que conseguia fazer eram truques bobos que qualquer mágico de categoria inferior conseguia. Seu mestre o havia criado naquela ilha durante muito tempo, havia lhe contado sobre os supostos poderes que lhe seriam concebidos, mas nunca se sentira como aquela deusa da história que seu mestre contava.

O jovem seguiu sem um rumo certo. A ilha na qual vivia era cercada por outras ilhas, mas sempre Duo tinha a recomendação para não romper os limites da magia que protegia aquela formação. Mas ele sabia que estando dentro da ilha de magia daquela ilha estaria sob a magia de seu mestre, que vivia a se preocupar, sempre zelando por sua segurança.

Mas não dessa vez. O jovem correu pela noite até chegar à outra ilha, ligada por uma leve formação rochosa.

Naquele silêncio o rapaz se sentou em uma das pedras. No céu havia as estrelas vivas o mar estava sempre ali, quebrando contra as pedras.

-Eu nunca serei nada do que ele sonhou. Eu não sou nada disso... – Duo falou para si mesmo retirando de sob suas vestes negras um livreto. –E ela era conhecida por sua beleza de mulher e sua determinação. A força que emanava de seus olhos rompia as rochas, e acalmava os céus e os mares. Detinha o conhecimento de todas as coisas vivas e existentes no mundo. Andava com graça e leveza... Amava com intensidade. Seu poder refugiava como unia. Sob seus olhos havia a mão da destruição, mas havia também a mão da reconstrução. – Duo lia em voz baixa o que havia anotado sobre a suposta deusa que morava dentro de si. Mas nenhuma daquelas palavras podia ser ele. –Eu sou homem... é claro que não sou ela. – Ele comentou distraído.

-Posso te fazer _ela_ se quiser. – Uma voz surgiu bem próxima do ouvido do jovem trançado.

-O que... – Duo se assustou. Como esteve tão distraído a ponto de estar em outra ilha e nem mesmo prever que poderia chegar alguém?

-Quietinho... – O homem o agarrou por trás o imobilizando facilmente, afinal o porte físico era uma desvantagem entre eles. –Então o velhote te deixou passear? – O homem gemeu ao ouvido de Duo.

-Me larga! O que querem? – Duo se debateu debilmente estando nos braços fortes daquele homem.

-Quieto... Quieto. – Vamos só te fazer uns carinhos. Bem gostosos... – Amã era um jovem de porte avantajado e características rudes. Sua ilha era vizinha da ilha na qual Duo se criara, porém não mantinham um bom relacionamento. Magos e bárbaras não se entenderam por aquelas regiões. E como todo bom bárbaro Amã odiava magos, principalmente se eles fossem lindos e afeminados como Duo.

Em desvantagem Duo se viu cercado por um grupo de bárbaros sedentos por sua corriqueira violência, infelizmente para o jovem de trança ele seria a vítima.

O primeiro soco acertou o estomago do rapaz, novamente e novamente foi acertado no mesmo local até se largado pelo homem mais forte que o segurava por trás. Ferido no estômago Duo deslizou para o chão sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca.

-A mocinha vai começar a chorar? – Amã sorriu o chutando consecutivas vezes.

A covardia e violência daqueles golpes seria no mínimo revoltante. Mas o pequeno mago era apenas um, no meio de três corpulentos bárbaros.

Os gritos de dor de Duo romperam a noite. A surra violenta continuou noite à fora, bem como as humilhações e xingamentos sob o rapaz.

A dor tomava conta do corpo frágil daquele jovem enquanto era algo de socos e chutes. Seus gritos imploravam, mas aquela dor e agonia somente se foram quando seus olhos pesaram e seus sentidos foram deixando seu corpo aos poucos, até que ele pendesse cabeça desmaiado.

-Vamos. Esse vadio não vai resistir... – Amã sorriu cuspindo do rosto desacordado do menino espancado.

-Esse vadio... Ao menos aquele velho mago vai saber como tratamos a gente dele.

-Devíamos nos divertir mais com ele. Notaram como é bonito? – o outro sorriu de forma vulgar observando o rapaz desamparado.

-Jamais. Somos bárbaros, porém odiamos magos. Jamais vamos nos sujar com esse corpo imundo. O vadio já teve a cota de sofrimento dele... Uma surra está de bom tamanho. – Amã sentenciou se retirando e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Sob a noite pesada Duo ficou largado na praia. Seu sangue escorria formando pequenas poças no brancume da areia. Sozinho, ferido e humilhado.

**

* * *

**Quando finalmente Azer encontrou Duo na outra ilha viu que o estado do rapaz era o pior possível. Ele estava jogado sobre uma espessa poça de sangue nas areias do mar Revolto. Enchido de uma condolência absurda o mago abaixou para acariciar o rosto tingido de vermelho do jovem aprendiz. 

-Devo ter errado em tudo com esse menino. – Azer comentou enquanto acariciava a face do jovem. – Errei em aceitá-lo aqui comigo. Fazê-lo acreditar na tolice de que seria uma deusa tão poderosa... – ele comentava, afinal Duo nunca lhe havia dado uma prova de sua divindade.

O sangue de Duo escorria pela areia em galerias estreitas, formando pequenas poças. Azer olhou pesaroso para o estado do jovem, porém algo estranho aconteceu, algo que não devia estar sobre as areias acabava de se materializar bem diante dos olhos do mago.

Eram camélias delicadas de pétalas de um rosa leve, que surgiam das poças sangue de Duo.

-Duo... – Azer apenas piscou sentindo o leve perfume alcançar suas narinas. Ele sorriu emocionado levando seu pequeno discípulo consigo. –Há tanto mal nesse mundo para alguém doce como você... Paga seus agressores com as mais belas flores que já vi... – Ele comentava com um Duo desacordado.

Talvez fosse apenas uma forma particular de Duo externar os aprendizados que teve, porém podia ser algum tipo de manifestação divina. Azer conhecia a antigas escrituras e as camélias eram as flores prediletas da deusa e dizia a lenda que ela costumava presentear seus agressores como aquelas flores.

-Grandeza da alma... É o que a camélia rosada significa. – Azer falou se perdendo na noite de volta para seu palacete trazendo cuidadosamente em seu colo o menino que ele acreditava, mas que nunca ser a reencarnação da sua deusa.

Para Azer aquela noite foi cansativa, porém coube para ele exercitar seu lado paterno, afinal, Duo estava muito machucado e necessitava de muito cuidado. O mago usou seus muitos conhecimentos para limpar os ferimentos e estancar o sangue.

Agora estava em silêncio num quase escuro banhado de uma trêmula luz de vela. Olhava Duo adormecido imaginando, que, mais que nunca ele precisava de alguém para protegê-lo.

**

* * *

**

Longe das ilhas, nos oceanos estava o Cabeça de Caveira, o gigante dos mares.

-Eis que surge entre os mares, deslizando como uma montanha flutuante, abrasador... O gigante dos mares... – Heero se apoiou sobre uma pilha de barril de vinho. O vento mexia com seus cabelos marrom chocolate.

-Pode-se ver que você ama o mar. – Quatre se aproximou o observando.

-Mas que tudo no mundo. – Yui se voltou para o loiro.

-Será que seria capaz de abrir mão dele por algum motivo? – o loiro perguntou inseguro. Mas Heero não respondeu, apenas se aproximou dele o olhando intrigado com seus olhos de um azul turquesa vivo.

-Depende... do motivo. – o capitão falou estando bem próximo e justo quando Quatre pensara que ele afirmaria que nunca trocaria sua paixão pelos mares por nada no mundo. – Acaso esse motivo é você? – Heero agora usou toda a sedução que pode na voz.

-Não. É alguma coisa muito maior que eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa, ou coisa que exista no mundo. – Quatre falou ficando sério. Yui ia lhe perguntar o verdadeiro motivo, mas ele falou em seguida. – Está destinado a você... Infelizmente nada posso falar agora. Só depois de você pôr suas mãos nesse imenso tesouro da qual lhe falei. – O ex-escravo explicou.

-Odeio surpresa... Odeio mistérios. – Yui falou se afastando.

Quatre nada falou. Ainda não era sua hora de revelar o que sabia. Ele apenas ficou olhando o capitão se afastar. Lembrava de seu mestre falando.

Antes de partir as palavras do mestre.

"_Quatre, está chegando à hora de nosso segredo ser revelado. A lenda da deusa. Nessa sua jornada deverá cumprir seu dever de proteção a deusa. Você precisa encontrar alguém para protegê-lo, a pessoa certa."_

-Não sei se Heero é essa pessoa... – Quatre comentou consigo mesmo.

Mesmo ali ainda no Cabeça de Caveira estava Chang Wufei. Sempre mantinha uma postura impessoal e grave. Aquele espadamshin era um homem misterioso demais.

Aos seus pés havia um balde de madeira e em uma de suas mãos um esfregão. Era estranho vê-lo com aqueles utensílios, uma espada lhe cairia melhor. –É simples. Segura com força, e firma seu tronco, mas sem se apoiar no cabo. Faça força com os braços e assim vai passando o esfregão contra o chão, sempre em forma de "oito". Passe quantas vezes achar necessário... – Wufei explicava seriamente à escrava que Heero havia trazido como limpar o navio.

Ela era esforçada, porém não tinha a mínima prática com aqueles tipos de trabalhos. Wufei se afastou apenas a observando. Era muito bonita... O corpo definido em curvas femininas o atraía, porém havia alguma coisa nela... Talvez fosse cisma boba, mas porque ela sendo uma escrava não fugira quando pode ainda no porto? Porque uma escrava não sabia executar um simples trabalho de limpeza?

Essas dúvidas estavam tirando a paz do sereno espadachim e ele havia se obrigado a desmascarar aquela mulher.

**

* * *

**

Em terra firme e longe dali estava incrustado no meio de uma cidade moderna e movimentada para a época o palacete real de Relena.

Na verdade a imperatriz tinha um luxuoso palácio em cada um dos paises que compunha seu império e aquele era só um de seus lugares preferidos. Ela ia ali sempre que necessitava planejar alguma coisa má. Ali também era o palácio onde vivia Zechs, uma espécie de feiticeiro pessoal de Relena que lhe servia desde tempos antigos a ajudando a praticar as mais terríveis maldades.

Ela caminhou pelos jardins de seu castelo assim que chegara. Adorava a beleza daquele lugar. Mas tinha pressa nessa tarde, assim, foi direto para os porões, abaixo das masmorras acessando as passagens secretas ela chegara a uma saleta iluminada por velas. Ali vivia Zechs.

-Ora, vejam. Minha queria Relena veio me ver. – Uma voz bonita e aveludada ecoou pelas paredes de pedra crua. Em seguida saiu das sombras o ser que falara, não condizia com a voz. Ele tinha um longo cabelo loiro que lhe caiam pelo meio das costas, seus olhos eram azuis claros, mas seu rosto era muitíssimo branco e macilento, bem como disponha rugas por todas as partes. Ele se aproximou dela se movendo lentamente, arrastava os pés no processo, a corcunda não ajudava em a caminhar.

-Olá... – Relena sorriu.

-Oi... – Ele sorriu de volta mostrando um sorriso vampírico de dentes putrefatos. –Sei porque veio. – disse beijando a mão da imperatriz a guiando para seu caldeirão disposto no meio da saleta. –Por causa da deusa. – concluiu olhando a águas revoltas dentro do escuro caldeirão.

-Isso mesmo. O maldito Heero Yui está com o mapa e com o maldito garoto que interpreta o mapa. – Ela quase gritou.

-Eu sei... Mas era impossível impedir Yui de encontrar ambos. – Zechs falou. –Heero Yui é o homem escolhido pela deusa para empunhar a espada e defendê-la. É o poder dela que está guiando o destino de modo que Heero alcançou o mapa e conseguiu ficar com o garoto. – Ele concluiu dando uma boa olhada no fundo do caldeirão.

-Odeio essa piranha... Achei que havia dado cabo dela há 16 anos trás. – A imperatriz comentou se referindo a menina que acreditara matar no passado, a reencarnação da deusa.

Infelizmente para Relena há 16 anos atrás quase havia matado a criança sagrada que se dizia esconder a deusa, mas falhará permitindo que essa criança fosse criada longe e agora parecia que as coisas não iam bem. Uma vez que a deusa estava quase conseguindo ter seu primeiro encontro com o homem que lhe daria a vida se fosse necessário.

-Minha, doce. Quando vi o menino loiro aqui no meu caldeirão eu lhe indiquei a localização dele... Estava sendo comercializado na feira de escravos... Mas agora não o vejo mais. O poder da deusa está interferindo.

-O que vou fazer então? – Sei aquela ajuda a imperatriz ficava sem ter como agir. –Tente localizar a piranha, então. – Ela pediu esperançosa.

-O poder dela me embarca sempre que tento me aproximar... Eu vejo apenas um vulto.

-Como vou fazer? Tem que haver um jeito de achar uma mulher. – Ela comentou.

-Sua chance foi há 16 anos, quando se tratava de um bebê desprotegido, mas hoje será mais difícil. Porém, teremos que ficar de guarda haverá momentos de fraqueza da Deusa e se soubermos onde ela está poderemos agir na hora certa, mas precisamos achá-la. – Zechs observou.

-Maldição. Quando eu achar essa cadela... – Relena ameaçou. Sua busca começava errada, afinal desde o inicio estava atrás de uma mulher e tudo indicava que dessa vez a deusa nascera no corpo de um homem.

-Calma. Você vai bater os mares e encontra o Cabeça de Caveira. Não deve ser difícil cruzar com aquele gigante por ai... Mas vai segui-lo sem ser vista. O idiota do Heero Yui nos levará diretamente a Deusa. – Zechs sorriu de forma voraz. Ele era sensato e esperto.

-Meu amigo você é perfeito. – Ela também sorriu.

-Nunca lhe decepciono. Desde os tempos antigos... Desde de quando sou capaz de oferecer minha própria vida por você. – Ele mostrou seus dentes horrendos num sorriso que mais desfigurava seu rosto macilento.

Não era mentira. Aquele bruxo poderosíssimo havia sido criado junto com Relena, como irmãos. Ele lhe jurara lealdade eterna, quando ela subiu ao poder.

-Uma prova disso é sua aparência. Para que eu pudesse ser sempre jovem e bela você me deu sua magia de rejuvenescimento... – Ela o abraçou grata.

-Um dia você irá me retribuir, querida. Quando pegarmos a vaca faremos o ritual e tomaremos o poder dela... Terei prazer de comer essa vadia e tomar o sangue dela. – O feiticeiro sorriu daquela forma ameaçadora novamente.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte Duo finalmente acordou. Era como se tivesse com o corpo moído devido aos golpes que levara de forma tão covarde.

Ele se mexeu na cama fazendo seu mestre notar que havia despertado. O velho lhe sorriu. Até mesmo naquele estado era lindo, seu discípulo.

-Melhor? – O mago perguntou feito em cuidados com o menino.

-Sim... Acho que ainda estou vivo. – Duo brincou. Era ótimo ver que ele estava bem humorado ao acordar. –Desculpe por ontem. Eu infligi a ordem de nunca deixar as dependências da ilha sem lhe avisar. – O jovem se desculpou. Sabia o quanto estava errado. Sabia que seu mestre sempre lhe aconselhara quanto a isso.

-Você errou mesmo, mas eu lhe induzi a esse erro quando gritei com você. Também queria que me desculpasse. – Azer falou se sentindo culpado.

-Tudo bem...

-Foi só um grupinho de bárbaros, mas poderia ter sido pior. – O mestre falou.

-O que seria pior? – Duo o encarou. – O que sempre esconde de mim? Vivemos aqui como se alguém estivesse atrás do senhor a todo o momento. O que há por trás disso afinal? – o jovem estava certo. O clima ali era de quem estava se escondendo. Ele havia sido criado escondido naquela ilha, sem nunca ter conhecido outro lugar a não ser as ilhotas vizinhas e muito mal.

-Não posso lhe explicar muita coisa agora, porém posso lhe assegurar que não é atrás de mim que estão. – o mestre falou o olhando com vigor. –Agora é hora de você comer alguma coisa. – Azer sorriu desconversando.

-Mestre... o que podia ser pior do que ser espancando e humilhado da forma que eu fui? – Duo perguntou desapontado, sabia que o mestre não lhe contaria o que escondia, ele nunca lhe contava.

-Meu jovem. Olhe para você. O mais belo dos magos que já vi... O mais belo jovem dessa região... Sua sorte é que se tratavam apenas de bárbaros e eles têm verdadeiro asco de magos. Eles podiam ter feito muito mal a você... – Azer comentou tentando disfarçar que o verdadeiro mal se escondia atrás de uma imperatriz chamada Relena.

-Mestre. – Duo o olhou inocentemente. – O senhor me acha mesmo bonito? – Ele perguntou.

-Lindo... Como a mais bela das camélias... – O mago sorriu saindo do quarto.

Duo ficou quieto. Nunca havia se visto dessa forma... Talvez a falta de contato com as outras pessoas. Talvez apenas ele não soubesse a dimensão extraordinária da sua beleza.

Quando Azer voltou com uma bandeja de frutas e pão ele viu Duo de pé admirando a vista, pela janela translúcida. O dia nascia naquela ilha.

O jovem estava imóvel e completamente nu, seu cabelo marrom dourado estava solto alcançando suas nádegas. Seu olhar violeta estava perdido em um ponto qualquer lá fora.

-Duo? – Azer estranhou. O jovem estava muito debilitado pra estar de pé. Estava nu e ainda com o cabelo solto da sempre fiel trança. Alguma coisa estava errada.

O olhar violeta se voltou contra o mago. Era a mesma cor violeta, mas havia um toque misterioso e perdido. – Às vezes me esqueço de como é bom ser humana, ahhh humano novamente. Como é bom sentir o que os humanos sentem, pois nenhum ser no mundo sente o Sol nascente tocar sua pele como vocês. – Ele falou.

-Duo? – Azer não estava entendendo.

-Não sou... Seu Duo. Não nesse momento. Eu sou o poder... A dama de Deus. – Ele falou simples.

-Como pode? – O mago deu um passou atrás segurando com força a bandeja.

-Eu sinto o homem na qual devo confiar minha vida nesse mundo cada vez mais próximo. Mas sinto que os inimigos estão chegando junto com ele. E você... Terá que fazer sua cota de sacrifício por mim. – Aqueles olhos violetas se encheram de compaixão. –Mais um que vai perder sua vida por mim... – completou triste.

-O farei cegamente... – O mago se antecipou.

-Eu sei... Mas a dúvida é. Fará mesmo pela Deusa ou fará por Duo? – A entidade sorriu vendo que o mago não lhe responderia. – Como eu temia... Você atribui a ele mais importância do que a mim. – Ele ainda sorria.

-Tem diferença...? – O mago sempre acreditara que como a reencarnarão da deusa, Duo e ela eram a mesma pessoa.

-Não... Uma vez que Duo é apenas um instrumento a serviço de Deus. Mas... Há uma coisa que você necessita saber. Minha missão é longa nessa terra, porém um dia devo voltar... Duo virá comigo.

-Mas... Você não é a alma que habita o interior dele? São a mesma pessoa... –O mago tentou entender.

-Infelizmente Relena o tirou do meio da nossa cultura. Era para ele ter sido criado como um deus. Seria conhecido como a Dama de Deus, ao invés de Duo. Mas as coisas aconteceram de forma errada.

-Eu dei o nome, ele era um bebê sozinho, sem nome. Eu lhe dei esse nome por que era um menino trazendo uma alma feminina. Por isso o nome Duo. –Azer explicou. Mas havia algo que ele queria saber. Qual o motivo de aquela presença da deusa. –Por que se manifestou? É chegada a hora? –Ele perguntou.

-Quase... Quando Duo aprender a me controlar seremos dois em um. Ele falará por mim. E assim seremos um único ser. Quando ele proclamar suas vontades estará proclamando as minhas vontades, mas Azer. –Ele se aproximou do mago. –Nesse mundo eu sou um corpo humano, tão frágil quanto qualquer outro. Preciso que Quatre traga logo o homem que vai me proteger. –foi um pedido.

-Está a caminho, Duo. –Azer se antecipou. –Desculpe, Dama de Deus. –Ele consertou.

-Não tem problema... Eu e ele somos apenas um... –Ele falou sua voz ficando fraca.

Os olhos violetas se fecharam lentamente a seguir ele perdeu os sentidos tendo o mestre que agir rápido para amparar o corpo de Duo de uma queda.

-Que tipo de manifestação foi essa? – O mestre falou tendo Duo em seus braços. –Ele está queimando em febre. Ahh... Talvez a força dessa deusa seja demais para o corpo dele ainda. – Azer o depositou na cama com cuidado.

**

* * *

**

No palácio de Relena Zechs mirou seus olhos no caldeirão.

-A Dama! – Ele gritou quando a energia da deusa se fez presente. –Foi por um instante, mas ela estabilizou a energia.

-Zechs?

-Temos que agir logo. Se ela estabilizar o poder que tem, não conseguiremos vencê-la. – Ele alertou.

-Essa vagabunda... – A imperatriz estava com raiva.

-Eu não vi uma mulher, senhorita, não tenho certeza do que era a imagem que vi na águas turvas, apenas que era a criatura mais bela que já vi na vida. – Ele comentou.

-Mas bonita que eu? – Relena era uma mulher muitíssimo bela. A magia de Zechs havia concebido a juventude eterna e também a beleza à imperatriz.

-Sinto muito, senhorita. Mas a criatura que vi lhe supera. – Ele concluiu.

-Vou matar essa cadela... Ou seja, lá o quer for. – A imperatriz jurou.

-Deve ter cautela ao seguir Heero Yui, pois o poder que se esconde por trás da criatura que porta a deusa é imenso. – O feiticeiro avisou.

-É tão grande assim essa força e essa beleza? Não posso permitir que exista ninguém assim, apenas eu devo prevalecer. – relena falou em ganância.

-Quase sem limites. – Zechs respondeu. – Você deve saber. Já lidou com ela há anos atrás, quando era só um bebê.

-Sim, naquela época não tinha tanto poder assim... Maldita criança.

-O que temos que fazer é não permitir que ela controle seu poder... – O bruxo informou.

* * *

_-O capítulo foi meio bobinho... eu digo capítulo de transição..._

_-Tipo, o Duo é sim a Deusa, mas como ele foi criado longe das tradições ele foi criado como um garoto normal, embora o mestre dele sempre lhe deixasse por dentro das crenças e de que ele seria a reencarnação da Dama de Deus, mas mesmo assim ele foi criado como um menino mago normal, por isso ele e a deusa às vezes parecem seres distintos, porém no continuar ele vai incorporar o poder total e vão passar a ser apenas um ser... como tinha que ser desde o início, se a Releca não tivesse intervido._

_-O nome Amã é persa e siginifica: O grande. Na fic foi usado fazendo uma referência a grandeza física do bárbaro que espancou o Duo, mas o siginificado verdadeiro é uma pessoa de grandeza de carater._

_Bom, valeu mesmo todo mundo q está gostando da fic, e tbm estou gistando muito._

_Beijos,_

Hina.


	4. Chapter 4

**A dama de Deus

* * *

**

**III. O arquipélago perdido: Uma lenda

* * *

**

Relena voltara para seu palácio na colônia central. De modo real os conselhos de Zechs haviam lhe feito entender que devia cercar Yui até chegar a hora certa, porém ela não poderia apenas esperar quieta, ou Heero poderia desconfiar. Assim Relena ia pôr em prática seu mais novo plano.

-A senhorita pediu para falar comigo? – um homem alto acabara de entrar na saleta onde a imperatriz estava.

-Eu não costumo pedir, senhor Barton, eu geralmente_ mando_. – ela o olhou com descaso enfatizando a palavra _mando_.

-Sinto muito, senhorita, eu não costumo receber ordens, nem mesmo se forem suas. Eu tenho minhas terras e minha vida. Eu sou o xerife de uma das únicas regiões que não está sob seu poder. – ele falou frio.

-Não vamos entrar nesse mérito, Barton. Vamos abrir uma exceção em nossos costumes e nos ajudar. – Relena suspirou.

-Imperatriz, eu sei que a única forma de ajudá-la é cedendo minhas terras para a senhorita, uma vez que já externou sua vontade de se apossar daquela região. – ele prosseguiu.

Aquele homem era Trowa Barton. Xerife de uma cidadela independente em um território próximo a colônia de Relena. O fato era quando a imperatriz chegou àquele lugar a família Barton já dava as ordens por ali, mesmo depois de todas as tentativas da imperatriz para ter o poder, a hegemonia Barton perdurara. Atualmente tanto Relena quanto Trowa pareciam ter aprendido a conviver pacificamente.

-Não é a posse de suas terras que me interessa nesse momento. – ela procurou sorrir tentando passar uma calma que não estava lá muito transparente.

-Tenho muita coisa a fazer em Valéria do Sul, portanto tente ser bem clara. – o xerife pediu impaciente. Valéria do Sul era uma cidade costeira que Relena queria muito anexar a seu império.

-Certo. O problema é sempre o mesmo: piratas. Os malditos piratas. – ela falou.

-Contanto que eles não se metam no meu chão eu os deixo com os mares. – Trowa falou sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

-Xerife. O pirata em questão se autodenomina o Rei dos mares, Heero Yui.

-Heero... O saqueador? – Trowa a olhou.

-A fama desse vagabundo se alastrou pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Ele tem esses codinomes ridículos por todas as partes. – a imperatriz falou.

-Acaso tem notícia que ele vai atacar Valéria do Sul? – o xerife não gostou da idéia. Heero era perigoso quando decidia saquear uma cidade.

-O que acha? Sua cidade tem economias, afinal é a capital do vinho. Heero com certeza vai lhe fazer uma visita quando passar pela costa. – ela sorriu.

-Vou defender minha cidade desse porco marinho. Se Heero tentar se aproximar do meu porto eu vou varrê-lo junto com toda a sua corja de ladrões baratos. – Trowa era um homem cego por sua terra, havia herdado de seus antepassados o amor pela cidade e daria sua vida para defendê-la.

A imperatriz sorriu quando ele anunciara declarar guerra contra o pirata se acaso esse resolvesse tentar alguma coisa contra sua cidade. Ela gargalhou quando Trowa saiu. O rapaz seria finalmente destruído. Relena o jogaria contra Yui.

_-Ahhh... Homens de bem são sempre os mais fáceis de enganar. Mas Trowa... Ele é um homem muito bonito. Valente... Se tivesse um caráter mais duvidoso poderia vir a ser um bom parceiro_. – Ela pensou sorrindo. Porém, o que queria do xerife nesse momento era apenas usar as forças dele contra os tripulantes do Cabeça de caveira. Era uma tática que aprendera desde cedo: - _Apenas assista a luta contra seus inimigos e torça para que eles se matem!_ – Ela pensou vitoriosa, embora para ela não fosse interessante que Heero morresse antes de lhe levar até o tesouro.

**

* * *

**

O mar apresentava certa calmaria. O Sol se punha opaco enquanto o gigante dos mares suavemente lambia as águas, deslizando rapidamente.

Heero sentou-se perto de Quatre que estava observando o mapa na cabine do capitão. Os olhos azul turquesa de Yui fitaram o papel envelhecido. O jovem loiro estava ali desde a manhã desse dia. Seus olhos grandes de um azul leve vasculhavam com cuidado o local no mapa aonde ele jurara que estivesse seu arquipélago, mas havia apenas o azul que indicava água.

Wufei chegou à porta da cabine, parado ele suspirou pesado. De todas as formas havia tentado persuadir Yui contra a idéia de perseguir tesouros. Alem de tudo estava muito desconfiado desse mapa que fora tomado de Relena e também com Quatre que caira do _céu_ dizendo saber coisas sobre aquele segredo. E ainda tinha a escrava de quem o espadachim desconfiava bastante.

Uma rede de pensamentos correu pelo cérebro do rapaz de cabelos negros, seus olhos puxados se estreitaram quando ele estava a ponto de chegar ao estopim daquela situação.

-Acho que já chega com isso. – Wufei irrompeu a cabine.

-Chang? – Heero olhou sem muito entendimento do que estava acontecendo.

-Do que fala? – Quatre também o olhou.

-Quem é você? O que quer? Porque não termina de uma vez por todas com essa farsa? – O marujo espadachim manteve uma carranca nervosa e ameaçadora.

-Sinto não saber do que você está falando. – o loiro voltou à atenção ao mapa.

-Escute aqui, seu escravo vadio. A única razão para eu não te dar um chute no rabo e te fazer nadar com os tubarões é... – o espadachim esbravejou. Naquele navio ele era uma espécie de segundo em comando e tinha total liberdade, porém nesse dia Heero o ia pôr em seu devido lugar.

-A única razão é porque quem dá as ordens aqui no Caveira ainda sou eu. – Heero se levantou sustentando o olhar feio do outro.

Wufei não pode falar, ou mesmo revidar. Ele havia tido uma baita vontade de gritar com Yui e impor sua vontade, porém a fala secou em sua garganta. Ele apenas lançou um olhar ferido para o capitão e eles se mantiveram quietos por um momento indefinido.

-Estamos juntos há anos e eu sempre te ajudei a tocar o Caveira, hoje, porque está _comendo_ esse escravo vadio você me trata assim. – Chang gemeu com raiva.

-Chang. Somos amigos. Essa é única razão para eu permitir que você dê tanto palpite _errado_ sobre minha vida, sobre o Cabeça de Caveira e sobre qualquer outra coisa. É apenas porque somos amigos que eu aturo isso, mas você está passando dos limites. – Yui falou frio e baixo.

-Então é isso? – o espadachim o olhou. –Vai cometer um grande erro se confiar em toda conversa bonita que lhe disserem. – ele se retirou.

Heero sentiu-se mal por ter que falar daquela forma com seu amigo, mas o fato era mesmo que Chang já havia se metido demais em suas decisões e de qualquer forma havia alguma coisa naquele mapa que o atraia. Ele estava completamente envolvido com aquela aventura de achar o tal tesouro.

Wufei caminhou pelo navio cabisbaixo. Havia selado aquela amizade com Heero há anos, o havia ajudado com lealdade, mas as coisas pareciam ter mudado. Yui parecia cego e obcecado por aquela ilusão de tesouro.

Ele viu a escrava limpando o chão a sua frente e definitivamente ela não tinha as maneiras de quem estivesse acostumada a ser uma escrava. Havia a forma que ela segurava o esfregão. Wufei achava já ter visto aquilo em algum lugar.

-Talvez seja hora de eu seguir meu caminho. – Chang se sentou próximo à proa para melhor observar o mar. –Uma vez que única razão de continuar aqui está quase por um fio. – completou olhando aquela imensidão azul.

-Acaso a sua razão se chama Heero Yui? – uma voz feminina se aproximou.

-Quem? – Wufei jamais esperara ser surpreendido dessa forma. Ele saltou em ataque com sua lâmina afiada na direção da recém-chegada pessoa.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Wufei saltara rodopiando em torno do próprio corpo trazendo consigo sua lâmina.

Um barulho agudo de metal contra metal se fez ouvir. O tempo pareceu se congelar naquele golpe, naquela cena teatral. Wufei estava em postura de ataque com sua espada sobre a cabeça da moça, que por sua vez estava agachada em uma estranha postura de defesa com uma espada estendida contra a de Chang. Ela havia defendido o golpe dele.

-O que? – ele exclamou surpreso demais. –De onde ela tirou essa espada. – se perguntou estupefato. Era a escrava da qual sempre desconfiava que havia defendido seu golpe. O mais estranho era que ela conseguira se aproximar sem que ele tivesse conseguido percebê-la.

-Sou Sally Pô, estilo Kamyha. – ela falou simples aprumando o corpo e guardando a espada atrás nas vestes presa às costas.

-Não acredito. – Wufei abaixou sua espada. –Quem é você afinal? – o estilo Kamyha era na verdade uma técnica de sobrevivência que um nômade havia começado a inventar no início do século, mas estava extinto há mais de vinte anos.

-O último descendente dos Kamyha me treinou quando eu era apenas uma garotinha. – ela explicou.

-O que uma mulher samurai faz se passando por uma escrava em um navio como esse? – Chang a interpelou.

-É justo. – Sally sorriu. Ela sabia que Wufei havia desconfiado de sua pessoa desde que ela pôs os pés no navio. Talvez fosse bom se abrir com alguém. – Mas eu também me pergunto o que faz um espadachim como você defendendo um pirata em um navio como esse? – ela o olhou.

-Minha história com Heero é bem difícil de entender. – Wufei falou.

-Talvez possamos fazer uma troca. O meu segredo pelo seu. – a moça foi sugestiva. Seus cabelos castanhos se moveram sensualmente com o vento e seus olhos faiscaram com vivacidade.

Eles caminharam pelo navio até a proa. O vento era intenso.

-Jurei que o defenderia com minha vida. – o espadachim falou nem ao menos sabendo o verdadeiro motivo de estar se abrindo com aquela mulher, porém havia alguma coisa nos olhos dela que pediam a todo o momento por confiança.

-Eu acho que gosta dele mais do que devia. – ela comentou.

-Você acertou. Eu jamais devia sentir por Yui o que sinto. – o espadachim abaixou os olhos negros.

-Imagino o quanto deva ser doloroso sentir algo tão especial por alguém e ter que se manter em silêncio. – Sally Pô sorriu agora admirando um pouco aquele belo rapaz de cabelos negros. – Fui criada e treinada pelo último Kamyha depois que minha ilha natal foi dizimada por Relena.

-Hn. – Wufei ouvia sem nada falar.

-Quando meu mestre morreu voltei para Herbel, e sobre os restos do que foi minha casa jurei me vingar daquela vaca. – Pô se referia a Relena.

-Relena. – Wufei conhecia aquela maldade.

-Jurei vingança. Por isso estou aqui. Relena acha que estou infiltrada para passar informações sobre Yui. – Sally confessou.

-Que tipo de informações?

-Localização, planos, rotas... Tudo. – ela explicou. –Mas aquela vadia imperial não perde por esperar... – ela falou com raiva. –Eu vou me vingar de Relena.

**

* * *

**

De volta à cabine Heero se sentou pesadamente em sua poltrona, seus olhos vidraram em Quatre de forma furiosa. –Não concordo com tudo que Wufei falou, mas você sabe que não sou bobo e tão pouco admito ser feito de idiota. – ele falou frio.

Quatre levantou seus olhos para o capitão, depois mirou um calendário. – É lua cheia. – ele falou apático.

-Eu também adoro lua cheia. É mais excitante para transar. – Yui replicou seco dando a entender que estava farto de tanta conversa.

-Vejo que você não é um homem lá muito paciente. – o loiro observou. –Mas não é somente interessante para fazer sexo, é mais importante que isso. Você como um pirata já deve ter ouvido falar na lenda do arquipélago perdido? – o ex-escravo o olhou de forma a certificar que estava sendo entendido.

-Claro, mas isso é só uma lenda antiga que falava de um paraíso dourado. O sonho de qualquer pirata. Tantos perderam suas vidas na busca desse local. Definitivamente não existe. – Yui concluiu cético.

-Existe sim. Porém apenas em certas épocas. Ou seja, quando se dá a lua cheia a maré sobe e forma ao sul a Baía da G_arganta Rasa_. Que é uma passagem atrás do mar revolto. Após esse mar está o Arquipélago Perdido. – ele explicou fazendo a coisa toda parecer bem simples.

-Está me dizendo que durante a lua cheia se tem finalmente uma passagem para essa lenda? – Heero o olhou incrédulo. – Acha mesmo que eu sou um idiota, não? – o capitão se levantou.

-Eu venho de lá. Mas estive perdido, somente quando a maré sobe e a baía se forma é que podemos localizar onde fica esse arquipélago. O mapa vai te levar até o sonho dourado, um mundo de tesouros te espera. – Quatre falou.

-O que há por trás disso tudo? – Heero agora caminhava pela cabine. Os braços na cintura e os olhos fitando o loiro de forma ameaçadora.

-Um verdadeiro tesouro. – Quatre falou de forma poética.

-Sei o tal tesouro. –Heero completou em uma quase descrença, agora se aproximando com aqueles olhos frios e fartos.

-Isso. Relena quer muito esse tesouro. Por isso ela vive a percorrer os mares em busca do Arquipélago Perdido. Ela levou esse mapa quando exterminou a ilha de Herbel. E você o roubou dela atualmente porque você é o homem que devia achar esse tesouro, assim estava escrito. – o loiro completou.

-Escute. Escrito aonde? – era tudo muito fantasioso para Heero. Quatre parecia nunca disposto a contar tudo que sabia. –Porque eu? – ele perguntou.

-Eu vou lhe levar ao tesouro perdido, e quando estiver lá, você fará uma escolha. – o loiro explicou. –Por favor. É tudo que posso lhe adiantar.

Heero não devia acreditar em algo como aquilo, ele sabia disso, mas havia alguma coisa desde o início naquela história toda que o arrastava a crê naqueles olhos. Ele não sabia o que, mas dentro de si ele mantinha uma confiança em tudo que Quatre lhe falava.

**

* * *

**

O cabeça de Caveira ancora no porto de Valéria do Sul. Era uma rota muito usada por piratas, afinal era o último porto antes de seguirem para o mar aberto.

Uma cidade movimentada que vivia a troco do comércio de vinho, entre outras iguarias. Era sempre prudente abastecer a dispensa ali antes das partidas longas.

E Heero havia decidido partir para a aventura do sonho dourado, o arquipélago perdido.

No caminho desse sonho havia a cidade de Valéria do Sul, a última parada para abastecimento, e nessa cidade havia ninguém menos que um xerife conhecido como Trowa Barton, _o vingador da terra firme_, como era conhecido.

No cabeça de caveira Wufei não falara com Heero há dos dias desde quando haviam discutido, o espadachim também não travara conversa com mais ninguém e nem mesmo com a moça chamada Sally. Chang preferira ficar isolado em sua cabine ou então executando duros treinamentos.

Já era de noite quando Quatre saiu da cabine do capitão para se deixar perder nos mistérios do mar. O vento soprava mexendo os fios amarelos do jovem.

-Sei quanto é dura a nossa missão... – ele falou consigo mesmo apertando as vestes ao corpo. Heero havia lhe avisado um dia antes que estaria fazendo uma parada estratégia no porto de Valéria para abastecer, mas havia alguma coisa nessa informação que o aprendiz de mago achava preocupante, talvez fosse só uma sensação. –Eu preciso defender o Duo de qualquer mal. – ele falou cético.

-Quatre. Estamos chegando ao porto. Apenas eu e outros tripulantes iremos pisar em terra dessa vez. – Heero informou se aproximando –Dessa vez eu não quero confusão. – ele explicou.

-Mas...

-Loirinho. Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça. – Heero sorriu lhe dando as costas.

Quatre ficou o olhando e vendo que talvez a Deusa tivesse lhe guiado ao homem certo. Heero era um pirata e como tal vivia em contradição com as leis, porém, o jovem de cabelos chocolate tinha um caráter único. O loiro vira o capitão se afastar, seguindo pelo navio de forma despreocupada, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Quatre pode ouvir sua mente gritar.

De fato o loiro havia tido um pressentimento estranho. A noite estava caindo escurecendo o céu quando ele ao olhar para cima vira uma bola de fogo cortar o negrume e perder altura caindo sobre o Caveira na direção que um despreocupado Heero caminhava. Quatre teve que agir rápido e com extinto.

-Heero! – o loirinho gritou enquanto correu na direção do pirata. Não sabia o que fazer, mas no desespero se lançou sobre o corpo maior do moreno o lançado ao chão, em seguida o Cabeça de caveira sacudiu com um forte impacto.

Estavam sendo atacados. Trowa Barton liderava os ataques.

* * *

Beijos,

Obrigada pelos comentários,  
Hina...


	5. Chapter 5

**A dama de Deus

* * *

**

**IV. Tão homem e tão menino

* * *

**

Trowa Barton, o xerife de Valéria do Sul havia declarado guerra ao navio mais famoso daqueles mares, o Cabeça de Caveira.

Heero foi ao chão de forma tão entorpecida que custou algum tempo a entender que Quatre o havia levado ao chão para salvá-lo de uma explosão contra seu navio.

O caveira tremeu com o impacto da bomba lançada. Heero ergueu-se após um tempo. Ainda tão confuso.

-Quem ousa atacar o Caveira? – ele falou débil estando ainda atrapalhado pela explosão.

-Não sei, mas veja! – Quatre apontou para uma ilhota, lá haviam canhões apontados para o Caveira, bem como havia uma tropa devidamente uniformizada e armada para o ataque.

-Parece um exército em terra. – Yui comentou. –Aquela é Valéria do Sul, só pode ser Trowa Barton, mas porque nos atacar? – O capitão falou confuso.

-Estão vindo pra cá. – um dos marujos se pondo em postos falou.

-Esse maldito xerife de merda vai aprender a não erguer um canhão contra o Cabeça de Caveira. – Chang Wufei saltou com os olhos ameaçadoramente bravos. – Mirem na caravela. Eles não vão se aproximar de nós! – ele gritou energético.

-Nada disso. Não é o estilo de Trowa, ele quer apenas conversar. – Heero falou se pondo a frente de Chang e todos pareceram surpresos com a atitude do capitão, afinal Heero jamais costumava perdoar aqueles que se atreviam a ser por no caminho do Cabeça de Caveira.

-Ficou louco, Heero? Um cara que quer conversar não chega atirando. – Chang o olhou com raiva. A essas alturas vários marujos já apoiavam a atitude do espadachim de atacar antes de qualquer outra coisa. Queriam lutar e defender seu navio.

-Chang Wufei. – Heero estava frio. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram de forma perigosa. Seus lábios tremeram levemente. –Eu vou repetir isso apenas mais uma vez. Eu sou o capitão desse navio. Minhas vontades dentro do Cabeça de Caveira são leis e quem não estiver suportando isso pode ir embora! – ele girou os olhos encarando os demais tripulantes que se mantiveram quietos.

Sally também estava ao lado de Wufei. Ela manteve a mão sobre o cabo da espada, esperando o momento certo quando os homens naquela caravela se aproximassem.

A caravela que trazia Trowa Barton parou rente ao Cabeça de Caveira. Yui e Barton trocaram olhares, cada um em seus navios. Tão perto o suficiente para se atacarem fisicamente se fosse necessário.  
O xerife se mexeu desconfortável viajando rapidamente seus olhos verdes pela tripulação de Heero, era numerosa demais.

-Espero que tenha uma explicação convincente para o ataque, xerife. – Heero falou com sua voz tosca e arrastada.

-Hn. – Trowa era um homem alto, a pele clara combinava com seus cabelos curtos de um marrom quase ruivo terminado por um topete arraigado. – Não sei o que deu na sua cabeça, insana, Yui. Mas Valéria do Sul tem lei, eu sou a lei por lá. E enquanto estiver lá você não vai pôr seus pés sujos. – ele falou de forma ameaçadora.

-Hn. Poupe suas frases feitas para bandido de quinta. Eu sou Heero Yui e não homem que me impeça de pisar onde eu quiser. – essas palavras do pirata saíram quase que cuspidas.

-Uma mínima ordem minha e Treize lá na ilha manda seu precioso navio pelos ares.

Yui protelou. Ele havia dando um crédito a Trowa o deixando vir até tão perto e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porém Wufei tinha razão, não devia ter imaginado que um xerife poderia ser alguém a se ouvir.

Os dois mediam forças quando um novo abalo no Caveira levou Heero mais uma vez ao chão.

O xerife voltou sua atenção para a terra, onde havia deixado seus homens. Eram de lá os disparos, que agora se seguiam acertando várias vezes a caravela que levava Trowa e os demais soldados. Na sua caravela um motim aconteceu e ele se viu sob a mira das armas de seus antes comandados.

-O que? – o xerife teve que saltar para o chão escapando com força de um tiro de pólvora para si. Ele rolou pelo chão de sua caravela buscando algum abrigo. –Droga. Fui traído! – ele gritou se mantendo seguro atrás de um barril.

-Droga! Vamos partir! – Yui ordenou aos marujos que logo iniciaram os primeiros movimentos para retirar o Caveira da linha de fogo. –Wufei! – Heero chamou. –Acerte aqueles filhos da puta! – ele gritou.

-Nem precisava pedir. – Chang sorriu. – Homens! Vamos varrer esses malditos! – ele gritou liderando uma rajada de bombas contra a ilha.

Heero correu com estrema agilidade atravessando o navio, desviava de balas ouvindo o zum dos projeteis passarem próximos. Atirando-se ao chão numa cambalhota fugindo da mira certeira.

-Ele é um louco! – Sally gemeu se esquivando por trás de um dos mastros.

-É assim que eu gosto dele. – Chang sorriu distraído com a performance de seu capitão. –Cobertura para o Heero! – ele gritou para os homens, que formando uma linha atiram contra a caravela.

Yui sorriu ao espadachim agradecendo a cobertura. Em seguida ele moveu a cabeça piscando algumas vezes e Wufei meneou entendendo perfeitamente o que o capitão faria a seguir. Assim Chang correu para o outro lado do navio, seguindo ligeiro pra o leme, e atraindo com isso a atenção dos atirados da outra caravela.

Heero não deu tempo que seu amigo fosse acertado. Ele subiu em um dos mastros do Caveira cortando com sua espada, de um golpe só uma das enormes velas, o plano dera certo, como tudo que Yui fazia.

A vela irrompeu como um braço forte girando contra a outra caravela.

-Tira agente daqui! – o capitão pediu a Chang.

-Ainda não, Heero Yui. – Trowa acabara de pular no Caveira. Mantinha uma arma apontada para o rapaz de olhos azuis turquesa.

Um silêncio tomou aquele navio. Yui observou o movimento dos dedos de Trowa. Ele ia atirar. Ia atirar em um homem desarmado e indefeso. Quando seus músculos se moveram para uma tentativa desesperada de lutar contra aquele tiro Yui ouviu o barulho agudo de um disparo, sentiu o cheiro da pólvora queimando em suas narinas, ele teve a certeza que aquele tiro foi direcionado a sua pessoa, porém o projétil não chegou a se chocar contra seu corpo. Alguém fora acertado em seu lugar.

O caveira se moveu rápido, com as velas auxiliares fugindo daquela emboscada. Yui viu Wufei cair no chão vencido às suas costas e teria corrido na direção de seu amigo, mas Trowa ainda estava ali parado apontando a arma na sua direção.

-Wufei! – Yui finalmente se virou para o xerife, Barton não ia atirar em um homem desarmado que estava de costas. Mas novamente Heero ouviu aquele disparo seco cortar o silêncio, a pólvora se levantar, mas novamente ele não foi atingido.

Heero se agarrou ao amigo caído no chão sem entender direito de onde havia vindo o tiro que o acertara. Erguendo os olhos azuis ele pode ver um homem caído ao chão do Caveira. Trowa o havia acertado antes que ele atirasse novamente.

–_Esse desgraçado atirou no Chang e se não fosse o Trowa teria atirado em mim também... _– o capitão pensou voltando sua atenção ao amigo que lhe sorria como numa dolorosa despedida. Wufei sorria bobo, como se ao olhar para Heero visse um anjo, talvez o anjo que veio lhe buscar...

_

* * *

_

-Heero... – Chang gemeu sentindo o sangue engasgar em sua garganta. –Eu vim de tão longe para te encontrar... Tão longe e nunca tive coragem de te dizer isso... Mas agora... Que... – o rapaz aos braços do capitão tossiu cuspindo sangue.

-Pelo amor de Deus, não fala nada! – Heero gritou desesperado. O vento batia em seu rosto mexendo seus cabelos chocolates. Seus olhos azuis estavam queimando. Estava chorando? Por Wufei? Quanto tempo não derramava uma lágrima.

-Eu preciso dizer antes... De... Que eu te amo. De uma forma tão verdadeira e companheira que... Eu... – Wufei perdeu os sentidos nos braços daquele seu capitão. Seria um fim digno. Ele dedicara a vida à defesa daquele rapaz. Era digno perder a vida para salvá-lo.

O caveira ganhava os oceanos profundos. O céu estava azul forte...

-Wufei... – Heero agora chorava abraçado ao corpo.

-Sai! – Sally não tinha a mesma devoção que Wufei mantinha pelo capitão. Ela o empurrou o jogando contra o chão num baque forte. Sem pestanejar já foi tomando o pulso do rapaz ferido. –Idiotas! Ajudem aqui! – gritou para alguns homens que a olhavam.

Heero ficou sentado ao chão com um semblante apavorado. Estava perdido. Perdido e sem chão. Chorando ele acompanhou os movimentos da mulher, que julgava ser uma escrava na tentativa de salvar a vida de Chang.

Trowa Barton se encostou a um dos mastros apenas sendo um espectador da cena. Ele viu quando um rapaz belo de cabelos loiros se aproximou de Heero lhe abraçando com cuidado. O xerife gemeu alguma coisa baixa. O grande capitão do Cabeça de Caveira, o rei dos mares, não passava de um garoto, que chorava e se sentia confuso.

Heero Yui era uma lenda interessante, mas no fundo era tão homem e menino como qualquer outro.

* * *

A luta para salvar aquela corajosa vida foi grande. Com quase uma hora Sally Pô conseguiu tirar de dentro do corpo do espadachim a bala. O rapaz já tinha perdido tanto sangue. 

-Merda! – ela bateu na mesinha de cabeceira com raiva. –Eu não vou perder essa cara! – gritou nervosa. Wufei estava indo embora bem debaixo de seus olhos.

-Deus... – Quatre estava agora à porta da cabine. Rezava por Wufei, que era tão bom e valente e havia feito o mais belo ato que um homem podia fazer por outro, entregar a própria vida em sacrifício. Ele não merecia morrer assim... – Ohhh... Minha deusa de luz e amor. Foi por amor que esse homem se lançou ao fogo, como uma humilde lebre... Iluminai a mente dessa mulher para que ela resgate do mundo das sombras essa alma guerreira... – o loiro fechou os olhos rezando com o coração. Concentrado demais.

Quatre havia recebido os treinamentos do mesmo sábio que cuidara de Duo. O loiro aprendera que a fé era a maior força que um homem podia ter. Ele nesse momento conseguiu conectar sua deusa...

* * *

No arquipélago era noite. Duo dormia em sua cama aconchegado nos macios lençóis brancos, os cabelos marrons dourados espalhados sobre os travesseiros num contraste belíssimo. Ele se moveu em seu sono apertando os olhos como se estivesse sentindo alguma coisa. 

Passou a sonhar que estava em um navio. E isso lhe deu uma sensação impar de liberdade. Havia passado sua vida naquela ilha, estar em um navio que deslizava pelos mares era sua maior fantasia de liberdade. Ele sabia que se houvesse uma imagem para associar a ser livre era um navio em alto mar.  
Seus olhos buscaram conhecer aquele navio, no alto do mastro principal havia, sendo chacoalhada pelo vento uma imensa bandeira negra com uma cabeça de caveira vermelha... Era um navio pirata, como os das histórias que lia.

Havia uma cabine, lá alguém parecia chamar por seu nome.

-Deusa! Minha deusa! Ajude esse homem! – uma voz doce, como o próprio sopro do vento lhe chamava. Ele seguiu até o local. Quatre estava lá. Ele lhe chamava.

Duo caminhou sorrindo delicado ao amigo contornando sua face com carinho amava aquele rapaz. Mas na cama alguém estava perdendo a vida.

Que sonho mais estranho Duo estava tendo. Era tudo tão real. Ele estava mesmo naquele lugar...

* * *

No navio Sally tivera uma idéia. Isso poderia salva a vida do rapaz enfermo, se ela agisse rápido. Tomou uma amostra do sangue dele. Suas mãos tremiam levemente. 

-Vamos! Chamem todos os marujos. Um por um vou testar o sangue deles... – ela falou.

-O que vai fazer? – Yui se aproximou, estava farto e lhe dando um tapa na mão, derrubou a pequena vasilha com o sangue do amigo. Durante quase uma hora esteve apenas expectante ao que aquela mulher fazia, mas já passava do limite. –Deixe-o morrer com dignidade, mulher herege. – Yui gemeu.

-Você não merece o Wufei. – Sally o olhou com muita raiva. Não tinha medo do capitão. –Você não passa de uma criança boba e mimada que gosta de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. – Sally Pô cuspiu cada palavra. –Rapaz. Ninguém nesse navio será homem o suficiente para me impedir de ir até o final para salvar a vida desse guerreiro. – ela falou.

Heero ficou sem ação. Ele estava dentro de seu navio, o mesmo que seu pai lhe deixara, e uma maldita mulher o havia enfrentado como se ele nada fosse. E então porque ele não conseguiu abrir a boca? Talvez algo nos olhos daquela mulher, um brilho potente e viril o tivesse intimidado.

-Vamos, garoto, chama os marujos! – ela gritou para Quatre depois que retirou nova amostra de sangue.

-Basta! Ninguém dá ordens dentro do meu navio... – finalmente Yui voltou a gritar e mais uma vez ia derrubar a tigela com o sangue de seu amigo, mas dessa vez Pô foi bem mais rápida.

Ela se voltou contra Yui lhe dando um forte e sonoro tapa na face esquerda. A força daquele tapa quase o levou ao chão ele teve que se apoiar em uma mesa para não tombar perante aquela mulher.

Ultrajado e ferido no seu orgulho ele se reergueu. Seus olhos brilhavam com muita raiva.

-Sua vagabunda! – o capitão teria feito alguma coisa, mas foi como se alguém tivesse posto as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, e umas mãos tão leves carinhosas. Yui sentiu uma sensação de paz lhe tocar... Ele olhou confuso, visivelmente nada o impedia de agredir aquela mulher, mas era como se tivesse sido forçado a parar. Tocado por uma força benevolente. Era a Deusa e sua força.

_-Deixe-a a tentar..._ – Duo soprou a Yui. O fato era que o jovem Duo havia sido transportado em sonho até aquele navio chamado pelas orações de Quatre que pedira para a Deusa ajudar a salvar a vida do enfermo sobre a cama.

Quase uma hora depois Sally estava tremendo. Estava perdendo Wufei. Já havia testado quase todos os homens e seus tipos de sangue, nenhum era compatível com o do espadachim e esse estava sucumbindo.

-Eu... Desisto. – ela gemeu vencida.

A imagem de Duo estava sentada na cama, no leito de Wufei. Ele acariciava vagamente os cabelos ensopados de suor do rapaz com pesar. Nas orações Quatre havia atraído a Deusa até ali. Os olhos violetas dele bateram no homem parado do outro lado do quarto.

_-Sally... Tente aquele homem._ – a imagem de Duo suspirou.

-Você! Dei-me o braço! – Sally automaticamente ordenou a Yui. Era como uma intimação. Ela não soube de onde veio a idéia maluca de testar o capitão, mas veio como um vento, um sopro na sua cabeça.

-Não... Você é louca. – Yui se encolheu quase infantil.

_-Hahahaha... Não tema. Você pode salvá-lo..._ – Duo falou num sussurro para Heero. O jovem não era visto por ninguém naquele cômodo, mais podia ser sentido.

E automaticamente o capitão estendeu o braço deixando que a moça lhe tomasse o sangue.

Felizmente o sangue de Heero era compatível com de Wufei. Sally sorrindo realizou uma transferência manual.

-O que está fazendo? – Heero gemeu quando sua veia foi espetada.

-Você está salvando uma vida, Yui. Isso se chama transfusão de sangue e já é usada nas civilizações do outro lado das ilhas. – ela sorriu.

Heero não disse mais nada. Se aquilo pudesse mesmo salvar a vida de seu amigo ele se sentia feliz. Sua vista aos pouco foi ficando turva... E ele sentiu-se anestesiado e fraco. Estava caindo em um mundo de sono, perdido e confuso. Estaria perdendo todo o sangue do corpo?

Seus olhos varreram o amigo pálido na cama, mas viu um vulto ao lado de Chang. Aquela pessoa não estava ali há pouco tempo atrás... Era uma moça belíssima. Os olhos violetas e expressivos, a pele clara no quase pálido, os cabelos marrons numa cascata suave.

-Quem? – Yui gemeu fraco quase desmaiando. –Quem é você? – ele falou. –Ei... Vocês não estão vendo essa? – ele gemeu alto confuso apontando na direção que via o belo ser.

_-Eu já estou indo embora, Heero._ – a pessoa lhe falou sorrindo se levantando e Yui viu que era um homem, talvez o mais lindo que já vira em vida.

-Eiii... Vocês! Não estão vendo esse cara ali do lado do Wufei! – ele gemeu chamando a atenção de Pô e Quatre.

-Tudo, bem. Está delirando... – Sally falou retirando o tubo do braço de Heero. –Já é o bastante.

Mas Quatre se aproximou de Heero. –Como ele é? – perguntou maciamente.

-Lindo Quatre. É um anjo de olhos violetas... – Heero gemeu finalmente adormecendo.

-Obrigado Duo. – o loirinho sorriu.

* * *

Em sua cama no arquipélago Duo despertou no meio da noite. Estava suando. Tonto. Como se tivesse exausto. A respiração pesada, mas trazia na mente as imagens do estranho sonho que teve. Trazia agora a imagem de um par de olhos azul turquesa do homem mais impressionante que já havia visto. 

-Quem era ele? – Duo gemeu se levantando. A noite estava quieta quente. –Quem era aquele homem? – se perguntou abrindo a janela e deixando sua vista de perder triste no mar revolto da noite.

-Duo? – Azer o chamou na porta do quarto.

-Oi. – o rapaz se voltou para seu mestre.

-Tudo bem. – o velho varreu o quarto e depois depositou seus olhos sobre o jovem discípulo. –Senti uma força entranha... – ele comentou. –Volte a dormir. – Azer gemeu retirando os olhos de sobre Duo. Aquele garoto, lindo. Vestido apenas com um suave pijama bege lhe retirava toda a concentração que anos e anos de treino havia lhe dado.

-Mestre. Eu tive um sonho estranho e estou sem sono. – Duo falou ingênuo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, volte para cama! – Azer gritou assustando o menino.

-Mestre? – Duo o olhou espantado. O que havia feito dessa vez?

-Duo, se cubra e volte a dormir... – o mago saiu do quarto apressado deixando o rapaz sem nada entender...

-Ele está crescendo... O corpo ficando cada vez mais belo. Ohh, meu Deus! Como posso ter esse tipo de pensamento pecaminoso sobre essa criança tão pura. Sobre o corpo físico da deusa? – Azer caiu de joelhos ao sair do quarto de Duo. Sentia-se terrível por não suportar ficar na presença daquele garoto lindo.

* * *

Às vezes imaginamosgrandes sonhos das pessoas eesquecemos que pessoas são humanas e falhas e errantes e vivas e imprevisíveis. Não há lendas humanas, a alma é maior que isso.  
O Yui dessa história é meio assim... No fundo é só um homem humano e vivo. Que erra e acerta, mas vive, como qualquer outro.

PS. Enganem com os erros... estava bêbada quando revisei isso...

Beijos

Hina


End file.
